Under My Umbrella
Under My Umbrella is the third episode of The Object Merry-Go-Round. It was released in July 26, 2016. Plot It started with Gluey having a beautiful day. She wished that Soda wanted to be with her because she had so much talk with him. Then, a floating eye appeared with is actually Soda. He made Gluey sad and then he told her that we wanted good stuff from Gluey. There was scene 2 that Orange can't choose on which alliance is good. There was Wheel spotted Soccer Ball crying. It was because P.S.L or, Pumpkin Spice Latte said that she enjoyed his company. Wheel made an alliance party with Popsicles on his mouth. Limey and Lemon were having a talk. Cuppy keeps putting lemons on Lemon's mouth. Cookies 'n' Cream was sitting on the ground and then Lemon Sherbet wanted him. Breadcrumb wanted Rainbow Road to pay. Jelly Bean and Hammer told him to "stop". At the elimination, Lightswitch was eliminated. The challenge was to do the tasks with the umbrella and The Tropical Traumas lost. Episode https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WB9CypfWTBo Gallery Episode C.png First 9 Slides of TOMGR C.png Bae.png Colon 3.png Preview.png Op.png Bandicam 2016-07-25 23-45-07-686.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-26 13-29-06-371.jpg One last sneak peek.png Transcript Gluey: Ah, it’s such a beautiful day! I wish Soda was here with me, so I would have someone to talk to, though. AH! A FLOATING EYE! (eye does some gestures) Um, I don’t know what you’re saying. Sorry. Soda: Ugh! Gluey! Down here! Gluey: AH!!! IS THAT A MOUTH!? Soda: What do you think it is, a jungle gym? Gluey: Well, no… Hey, you sound a lot like Soda! Soda: That’s because I AM Soda! Gluey: What? No, that can’t be. There’s no logical explanation, and—you don’t seem like the nice and loving friend you were two episodes ago! Soda: WHAT!? I’M THE MEAN ONE!? THERE’S AN ALIEN THAT INVADED MY BODY, AND YOU’RE CALLING ME MEAN!? Gluey: Um, I still don’t follow. Tell me the whole story. Soda: Okay, back in The Object Millionaire, I was the bossy one. Always ordering my team around, and being awesome like that. And, I still am. But that’s besides the matter. So, in between Episode B of Millionaire, and A of Mansion, a six-eyed alien took my body, and is pretending to be nice and bland. BUT HE’S A VILLIANOUS MENACE!!! Gluey: That explains the six eyes. Soda: Don’t interrupt me! Actually, I was finished anyway. Proceed! Gluey: So, when he was acting like my best friend… he was just… lying? I…I can’t believe it. Soda: Look, Gluey, you seem nice. I just… don’t think any object would ever wanna be friends with you. Gluey: You’re right… I’m a loser… *starts sobbing* Soda: Gluey… Gluey… GLUEY! Gluey: WHAT!? Soda: If you can do something for me, then I’ll be your friend. Y-your best friend. After all, I don’t have any friends, either, surprisingly. Gluey: Okay. What do I need to do? Soda: You need to find a way to get me back to my body. Gluey: Okay then! I’ll try! Soda: Good girl. Have a biscuit. Gluey: Um, where’s the bi- Soda: I SAID HAVE THE BISCUIT! Strawberry: Hey, Highlighter! Highlighter: Hey, Strawberry. What’s up? Strawberry: Nothing! Just enjoying the gorgeous day! Broccoli: Highlighter, what are you doing here? You need to make more cotton and tobacco. Highlighter: What!? Who even uses that stuff!? Toothpaste: THOU SHALL HAND OVER THY DAIRY PRODUCTS!!! Highlighter: Question answered. But don’t you have like 30 other slaves? Broccoli: THIRTY ISN’T ENOUGH! A proper slave owner knows that 31 or more is a complete set. Strawberry: Who even knows this stuff? Besides Toothpaste, of course. Broccoli: How about you let me join your alliance? Highlighter: Ew… You of all people? You’re like Heather. Strawberry: OOH! I CALL BETH!!! Broccoli: One day you will ALL realize my power. *smoke bombs out* Highlighter: Sheesh… Strawberry: Her nasty alligator skin is mortifying. Orange: Hey, Strawberry! How you be? Strawberry: Oh, hey, Orange! Did you tell Toothpaste about the alliance yet? Orange: Well, uh… Strawberry: Yes? Orange: You see, um… Strawberry: Come on, spit it out. Orange: According to Page 7 of Chapter 5 of Section 4 of the Toothpaste Alliance Hand Manual, all alliance members are strictly forbidden from allowing outsiders to enter the alliance. Results may vary depending on the attendee, but if it is a provocative enemy, you will surely be condemned for even thinking that they have the slightest chance of colliding with our extraordinary clique. Highlighter: So, what I’m hearing is, we can’t join. Orange: Nuh uh. Strawberry: Well, that’s a complete load of— Poop: Poop. *awkward silence* Strawberry: Okay then. Well, you’re taking us to her right now! Highlighter: Yeah, plus I don’t think we’re outsiders. Orange: Fine, come with me and give it a try. Toothbrush: Hey, Toothpaste, Wheely, here are your popsicles! Wheely: YOY! *chomps on popsicle* Toothpaste: How unethical! Wheely: *burps* Sorry… Strawberry: Hey, Toothpaste! Toothpaste: Oh, brother. It seems as if red, spotted fruit and protruding yellow rectangle have come to make amends. Highlighter: What!? No! Orange: I brought them here, in case they could join the alliance. Toothpaste: Oh, clearly someone hasn’t studied Page 8 of Chapter 5 of Section 4 of the- Wheely: Actually, it was Page 7. Toothpaste: Irrelevant bicycle bottom… Anyway, these hooligans slowed us down in the first episode. We simply can’t forgive something that cruel. Strawberry: Cruel!? Oh, I’ll show you cruel, sister. Orange: Strawberry, calm down! You’re just making it worse! Strawberry: Making it wo-? Orange, you better decide whose side you’re on! Toothpaste: Shiny Citrus, I cannot believe you are even questioning your side! Highlighter: Join us! We have hope and friendliness! Toothbrush: Join us, we have popsicles! Wheely: Long and juicy popsicles! Oh, uh, we were talking about the treats… *chomps on 3 popsicles* Orange: I…I…I CAN’T DECIDE! *runs off* Toothbrush: We can’t lose Orange! We need him, or else his winning charm will run out on us! Toothpaste: We can’t afford for him to get side-tracked. Wheely: Uh, guys, excuse me, but I have to get side-tracked. Toothpaste: Whatever. So, we’re voting out Strawberry, correct? Strawberry: Uh, guys, I’m still here. Toothbrush: Oh, uh… Shoo. Strawberry: What? Toothbrush: Shoo.. Get along. Move! *chases Strawberry with a slipper* Highlighter: So, uh… watch any good movies lately? Toothpaste: Go away. Highlighter: Okay. Wheely: Toaster? Toaster? Soccer Ball: *sobs* Whyyyyy…… Wheely: *gasps* SOCCER BALL! What’s wrong? Soccer Ball: Pumpkin Spice Latte… she said that she… enjoyed my company! Wheely: *burps insanely violently* What’s so bad about that? Soccer Ball: Are you deaf, woman!? She said it in such a monotone fashion, like she… DIDN’T EVEN CARE! WAAAAHHHH!!!!! Wheely: There, there, Soccer Ball. It’s okay. Soccer Ball: No, it isn’t, mortal! Get your little phalanges off of me! Wheely: Well, I know what’ll make you feel better. A dance party! *turns on dubstep, eats 12 popsicles and dances* Soccer Ball: Has this show really sunk as low as to make random humor? Come on, Soccer Ball. Never mind the chubby distraction. Eyes on the prize! Wheely: *BURPS* Limey: It was just so… weird. It’s as if Lemon Sherbet wants me to separate from you. Lemon: So there’s another one? Limey: Another what, Lemon? Lemon: Another object who wants me to get away from- Cuppy: The lack of comfort you get from standing up, well just get the ability to sit down for four dollars now! Warning: This does not include shipping and handling. Limey: What the heck, Cuppy!? Lemon was speaking! Lemon: As I was saying, I want to get away from- *Cuppy sticks lemon in mouth* What!? Oh, I can talk through this. *sticks another lemon in* CUPPY!!! *sticks another lemon in mouth* Stop- *another* Doing- *another* This To- *another* Me- *another* Lemon Sherbet: Hey, guys! What’s going o- OH NO!!!!! COOKIES AND CREAM!!! Rainbow Road: *sniffs* I smell something fishy… My box of cinnamon rolls! I always hated that scent. Lemon Sherbet: Phew. Okay, let’s get you back to safety. Rainbow Road: Safety? Wonder what she’s talking about… Oh! Probably the elimination! Saxophone: Why do you always remember about the elimination from such trivial things? Rainbow Road: I don’t know. But you should know that you don’t need logic to make a good show. Lightswitch: *barfs out Candy Corn* What. Rainbow Road: Exactly! Breadcrumb: Hey, Rainbow Road? Could I have a line? Rainbow Road, Lemon, Glove, and Lemon Sherbet: NO! Breadcrumb: B-b-but… Rainbow Road: Please shut up. You’re so annoying. Breadcrumb: *sigh* Well, I guess there’s no other option. Jelly Bean: Breadcrumb, what are you doing? Breadcrumb: *pulls out knife* It’s for the better… Jelly Bean and Hammer: No! Breadcrumb: *slices cake in half* Here, you can take this. Jelly Bean: Breadcrumb, you don’t have to do this! Breadcrumb: Yes, I do. It’s for the better. *gives cake to Rainbow Road* There’s your cake, good sir! That’ll be 20 dollars, please. Rainbow Road: A-are you serious right now? *bangs Hammer against Breadcrumb 3 times* Hammer: You know I’m more than just an appliance, right? Rainbow Road: Shut up! Elimination time! *Elimination song* Rainbow Road: So, let’s get right to the meat! *casting votes* Toothpaste: I really hope that Orange wins the prize. Oh, and our alliance is voting Lightswitch. He’s a distraction to the team, and Saxophone is stronger. Strawberry: I’m gonna have to like Highlighter. She’s my best friend. As for dislikes, I’m gonna vote Saxophone. He’s so mean! La: We all agreed to vote off- Int: THAT STUPID SAXOPHONE! Er: Oh, and we like Toothbrush. *La and Int look at her* What? *end of casting* Rainbow Road: First, I will reveal the likes. It came close between Strawberry, PSL, and Orange, but with 3 likes, PSL wins the prize! Toaster: Woohoo! You go, baby! Soccer Ball: I love you so much! PSL: *scoffs* Well, at least I’ll get an advantage, even though I can handle myself better than half the people here. Rainbow Road: Now to read the votes one-by-one again! The first vote goes to… Saxophone. Saxophone: Oh, I see you wanna get me out first again. How mature. Rainbow Road: The second vote goes to Lightswitch. The third one goes to Toaster. Toaster: Gee, I wonder who that came from. Rainbow Road: The fourth one goes to Soccer Ball. Soccer Ball: Right back at you. Rainbow Road: The fifth one goes to Lightswitch. The sixth vote goes to Mouse. Mouse: Aw… Lightswitch: Mouse, shush. It’s people like you that drag the episode out forever. Rainbow Road: The seventh vote goes to Saxophone, as does the eighth vote. Saxophone: Woop-dee-doo. Rainbow Road: The ninth vote goes to Lightswitch. Lightswitch: Why are the two of us in the lead? I thought we did okay… Rainbow Road: The tenth vote goes to Saxophone, and the eleventh vote goes to Lightswitch. At this point, it is impossible for Lantern, Toothpaste, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Orange, Highlighter, Wheely, Strawberry, Toothbrush, or Broccoli to be eliminated. Broccoli: As I expected! Rainbow Road: The twelfth vote belongs to Saxophone. Now it is impossible for Toaster, Soccer Ball, or Mouse to be eliminated. Mouse: Are you kidding me? This is amazing! Toothbrush: Okay, who rigged the votes? Hands up! Rainbow Road: The thirteenth vote goes to Lightswitch. Saxophone: Oh no, Lightswitch! I hope I go. Lightswitch: No, I hope I go. Saxophone: Yeah, I hope you go, too. After all, it’s your fault we lost. Lightswitch: Ugh… Rainbow Road: The final vote goes to…………………LIGHTSWITCH! Lightswitch: Aw. Well, I guess I could see why you people voted me, so farewell. I think I’ll miss you, Saxophone, the most of all. Saxophone: Whatever! Just go already! Lightswitch: I know you’re in one of your moods, but I’m sincerely gonna miss you! not Broccoli: OKAY THEN! WE GET IT! GO AWAY ALREADY! *pushes Lightswitch into box that reads “27th: Lightswitch” Breadcrumb: I never trusted that scum anyways. *after elimination* Pancake: Hey, guys! Who got eliminated? Toothbrush: We got rid of Lightswitch. Hammer: Aw… Jelly Bean: Why are you sad? You never even talked to him! Hammer: Let’s be honest, I never talked to anyone on that team. Our plots are so limited. Rainbow Road: Well, that’s something to complain to the creator about. Let’s just get on with the next challenge. Cuppy: I hope it’s something we’re good at! Lemon: Well, duuuuuuuuhhhhhhh. Whipped Cream: OMG! Hi, boss! Rainbow Road: Oh, yeah! Guys, here is my assistant, Whipped Cream. He’s here to help explain the challenges and such. Take it away! Whipped Cream: Okay! In this challenge, you will be given an umbrella. You will have to complete several tasks while holding the umbrella upright. You will all be given a point for every task you complete. However, if you drop the umbrella, then you are out of the challenge. When you have finished the task, report back to the red line where Rainbow Road and I will be floating/standing. There, we will give you your next task. Any questions? Toaster: What is my love’s advantage? Rainbow Road: PSL, your prize is called Second Chance. If you happen to drop the umbrella one time, then you can still continue, as long as you don’t drop it again. Whipped Cream: Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot! Each team will have only eight competitors, which have been randomly selected based upon your previous performances. Right, RR? Rainbow Road: Yep! For the Traumas, competing are Glove, Gluey, Grape, Hammer, Jelly Bean, Limey, Pancake, and Tomato. Limey: Wish me luck, guys! Lemon: Yeah, whatever. Whipped Cream: And for the Melodies, we have Broccoli, Highlighter, Orange, PSL, Saxophone, Strawberry, Toaster, and Toothbrush! Toaster: Haha, Soccer Ball! She’s all mine! Soccer Ball: Ugh, really!? Well, I’m clumsy anyways. Good luck, sweetie. PSL: Guys, lay off. We need to win this one! Rainbow Road: Here are all of your umbrellas. For your first task, you must travel across the bridge, collect one block, and bring it back to us. Begin! Jelly Bean: Come on, Hammer! Let’s run! Toaster: I got it! *puts umbrella in one of toast holders* PSL: Well, that’s handy. Come on, we better hurry! Toothbrush: Orange, holding it with your mouth is kinda risky, isn’t it? Orange: *thinking* If you want me to talk, then yes. Gluey: Okay, nice and steady… Glove: Move it! *knocks into Gluey* Rainbow Road: And Gluey is out of the challenge already! Pancake: Okay, I would show you a taste of your own medicine, but I actually want to win, so let’s go. Saxophone: Awesome! I got the block! Grape: Ugh! This is so hard! Can someone help me? Anyone? Tomato: Well, it looks like we’re stuck here. PSL: Toaster, I would go a little bit slower if I were you. Your umbrella’s starting to fall out. Toaster: Whatever you say, lovely. Saxophone: Here you go. That’s one point for me. Rainbow Road: Check the screen to see your next assignment. Saxophone: Travel across the second bridge, pick up an egg, and hold it in your mouth on the way back without swallowing or cracking it… HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS!? Rainbow Road: Just use that hole you have… Saxophone: Ugh. Fine. Pancake: Okay! We’re back! Wait, Grape and Tomato, you guys haven’t started!? Grape: How could we!? Pancake: Ugh, just hold on to me. We’ll get your stuff for you. Tomato: Okay then! *hops onto Glove* Glove: OW! You could have warned me, you know! Highlighter: C’mon, Strawberry, let’s get those eggs! Broccoli: Oh, not without me. You have to carry me there! Highlighter: No way, Broccoli! You have legs, use them! *runs across the bridge* Broccoli: Why, that little! Hammer: Yes! Onto the next one! Whipped Cream: Hey, these blocks are taking up a lot of space! Rainbow Road: Don’t worry, I got a perfect solution. *levitates Hammer and breaks the blocks* Hammer: I’m not even gonna say anything… Toothbrush: Orange, are you doing okay? Orange: *thinking* I would be if you didn’t keep on distracting me! Saxophone: Okay, I got the egg. Now to put it in my hole… *slowly lowers into hole* Ooh, I forgot how good that felt. Mmm, oh yeah. Strawberry: Uh, Saxophone? Are you alright? Highlighter: Let’s just let him be. *picks up egg and places in mouth* Pancake: Ugh… Holding a block, 2 umbrellas, and Grape sure is tiring. Glove: Stop being such a girl! Oh wait, you want to be one. Tomato: Glove, now’s not the time for that. Let’s just go. Hammer: *spits out egg into container* Done! The next task is to… balance an apple on top of your umbrella for 20 seconds. Okay then? Jelly Bean: *dropping block* Go, Hammer! Onto the next one. Toothbrush: We’re finally back! Orange: *thinking* Emphasis on finally. Highlighter: Oh, hey, Orange! Strawberry: Thanks for voting with us. We appreciate it. Toothbrush: What!? You voted with them. Orange: *thinking* *sarcastically* Ugh. Thanks a lot, guys! Broccoli: *gasps* All that walking has made me hungry. *picks up egg and eats it* PSL: Broccoli, that wasn’t what you were supposed to do… Broccoli: Shut up, slave! Hammer: 17… 18… 19… 20! Okay, so next we’re supposed to…climb a ladder and then take the stairs back down. Alright, sounds easy enough. Tomato: Here’s the block, Whipped Cream. Onward, trusty steed! Glove: My name is Glove, and if you order me one more time, I’ll crush you. Tomato: Sorry. Toaster: *spits out egg* Um, PSL, could you stick the apple on the umbrella for me? PSL: Sure thing. *sticks apple on top of umbrella* Highlighter: 16…17… Strawberry: Ugh! *drops apple* Oh no, I’m out. Highlighter: Well, I’m done. Onto the ladder! *sitting out area* Cuppy: So, how is everyone doing? Lemon Sherbet: Fantastic! Breadcrumb: Could be better. Potato: Can you even hear me? Cuppy: Uh, Lemon. I know this sounds kinda pushy, but… could you move over a little bit? Lemon: Why? Cuppy: Oh, nothing. I just enjoy my personal space. Lemon: Fine then. *moves over* Cuppy, my bottom’s getting all sticky. Breadcrumb: Excuse me? Cuppy: Hmm, that’s weird. Well, whatever. *other sitting out area* Soccer Ball: It’s just not fair. I should be the one talking to PSL right now. We got along so well last time! Wheely: Dude, you’ve gotta let her go. She’s way out of your league. Soccer Ball: Excuse me? Wheely: Oop, sorry. I’m just trying to say that she and Toaster are perfect for each other. You need to find someone else. Soccer Ball: No. I would rather die than give up PSL to than nimrod. Wheely: You know, I’m always available. Soccer Ball: Are you suggesting something? Wheely: What? I didn’t say anything. Toothpaste: Wheely, stop talking to rotund, dual-chromatic sports equipment. Soccer Ball: Oh, you think you can beat me in descriptive language? Bring it on, elongated tube of dental-cleansing liquid! Wheely: Oh, brother. Pancake: Grape! I’m slipping! *falls over* Grape: Phew, luckily I survived. Maybe I can just hop my way there. Glove: Get out of the way, Pancake. Tomato and I are trying to get through. Tomato: Hello, Pancake? Glove: Eh, whatever. *walks over Pancake* Pancake: *gets up from the ground* Oh, Glove, you did NOT just walk over me. Glove: Geez, chill out. Pancake: No, you need to chill out! You need to stop treating homosexuals, girls, and blacks like they’re inferior all the time! Tomato: Ooh, it’s getting real. Pancake: I’ve had enough of you! Just leave me alone! *smacks Glove and Tomato off the bridge* Limey: Dude, what was that!? We lost two valuable players! Pancake: Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. But it felt so… right. Toothbrush: Okay, let’s get our e- Wha- SAXOPHONE! FOCUS! Saxophone: What? Oh. Sorry! Time to go back. Jelly Bean: *spits out egg* Okay, now for Task #3. Whipped Cream: Oh, by the way, nice shade of purple! Jelly Bean: Uh, thanks? Toaster: Let’s go, PSL! *shakes umbrella out of her hand* PSL: Whoa! What was that for? Toaster: Sorry, got carried away. On the bright side, you still have another chance. PSL: Yeah, I guess you’re right! Time for climbing! Hammer: Heya, Highlighter! Highlighter: What? Oh, hey, Hammer! Hammer: So, how’ve you been doing? Highlighter: Good! Especially since we just got another ally. Hammer: Another ally, hmm? Interesting. Well, I was wondering if I could propose an offer. Highlighter: What is it? Hammer: If both of our alliances make the merge, then maybe WE could merge. Highlighter: I don’t get it. Hammer: Maybe my alliance and your alliance could work together. Highlighter: Oh… Sure, but I’ll have to talk to Strawberry and Orange. Hammer: Perfect. Grape: *hops* Okay, how am I gonna pick this up? Limey, I need a little help. Limey: Sure thing. *picks up egg and puts it in Grape’s mouth* There you go. Toothbrush: *spits out egg* I just can’t believe you would betray our alliance. I thought we would last to the end. Just the four of us. But now you have to make things harder on us. I don’t know if we can tru- Orange: *spits out umbrella* That’s it. I can’t take it anymore. Bye bye. PSL: Yes! I’m at the top! Wait, where’s Toaster? Toaster: Sorry! It’s a little hard to climb without arms! You can go on ahead! PSL: Hmm… Okay then! Saxophone: 10… 11.. Jelly Bean: 16…17… Saxophone: Ugh, you’re messing up my counting! Jelly Bean: Okay, I’m done. Onto the next task! Oh, hi, Hammer! I see you finished? Hammer: Yep! Onto my next one! Highlighter: Let’s see… cross the river? Which one? Whipped Cream: *points to a river* That one. Jelly Bean: Good luck, Hammer! Hammer: Thanks! Grape: *spits out egg* Now onto the a—You know what, I’m done. Screw this. Toaster: Saxophone, thank God you’re here! Could you lift me up? Saxophone: Carry your own fat butt. *starts climbing* Toothbrush: Hey there, Toaster. Don’t mind him. I’ll carry you! Toaster: Thanks a load! Hammer: I’m sorry, Highlighter, but my team needs to win, so.. *trips Highlighter* Highlighter: *drops umbrella* Ugh… I’m not so sure if I want to ally with you anymore. Hammer: Highlighter, it was just because I want our team to win. And plus, you’re not a target anyway. So no hard feelings? Highlighter: *trips Hammer* No hard feelings. *starts laughing* Rainbow Road: And Jelly Bean and Limey are the only Traumas remaining. They are both currently scaling the ladder. As for the Melodies, PSL has just started Task #5, whereas Saxophone, Toaster, and Toothbrush are all climbing the ladder. Toothbrush: Ugh, you’re so heavy. WHOA! *falls off ladder* Toothpaste: No, Toothbrush! *rushes out to save him* Toothbrush: AHHHHH! *gets caught by Toothpaste* You… you saved me. Oh, I love you so much. Toothpaste: I love you too! *starts making out with Toothbrush* Saxophone: Yuck. I guess it’s all up to me and PSL. Jelly Bean: Yes! I made it to the top! Oh, hi, Saxophone. Saxophone: *knocks Jelly Bean’s umbrella out of her hand* Don’t mess with me. I’m trying to focus! Limey: I guess it’s all up to me. PSL: Ugh, I do not do well with water. *hops in the sea and crosses* Okay, I did it. So what do I do now? Whipped Cream: USE THE TELEPORTER! PSL: Teleporter? How much of a budget do we have? Rainbow Road: THAT DOESN’T CONCERN YOU! PSL: Okay then. *goes through teleporter* Okay, what’s the next task? Rainbow Road: Oh, um, we didn’t expect anyone to get this far. I guess handstand for 10 minutes? PSL: Are you serious? Okay, I’m done. *drops umbrella* Whipped Cream: And so we are down to Saxophone and Limey. Both are on Task #4, but it seems as if Saxophone is coming back now. Limey: Whoa, the winds are getting strong. But I have to go on. For Lemon. Wait, LEMON!? IS SHE OKAY!? WHERE IS SHE!? Lemon Sherbet: LIMEY! FOCUS! Limey: LIMEY!? WHERE ARE YOU!? *throws umbrella off the top and rushes down stairs* Rainbow Road: And that ends this challenge! Saxophone: What? I was going onto the next task! Whipped Cream: Yeah, but your team already won 23-15. PSL: YES! See, this is what teamwork does. Toothbrush: Teamwork? What do you mean? If anything, they had more teamwork than us! PSL: Oh, well, it doesn’t matter. We still won! Rainbow Road: Yes, you did. As for the Traumas, you will be going to elimination next episode! So, until next time, sionara! *credits* Lemon: Ugh, get me off of this thing! Limey: How did this happen? Lemon: Cuppy told me to move over, and then I got stuck on this gluey substance! Limey: WHAT!? CUPPY!? Cuppy: Hey, don’t blame me for the fact that Lemon listened to me. Lemon: Because I was being polite! Limey, get me off this thing! Limey: Right after I beat Cuppy up. Cuppy: I was just trying to have my personal space! Lemon Sherbet: Guys, all this fighting won’t solve anything! If we want to succeed, we need to work together in harmony, and achieve our goals as a team! Don’t you agree? Limey and Cuppy: Nope. *walk off in separate directions* Breadcrumb: *scoffs* Women. *Lemon Sherbet and Lemon exchange looks* What? Category:Episodes